


Closer

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay, LBGT, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Jaskier finds out that Geralt is claustrophobic at the worst possible time.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 158





	Closer

Geralt rammed his shoulder into the door for the third time, grunting when the solid metal showed no signs of budging. The witcher shook himself, preparing to try again, but Jaskier put a hand on his muscled forearm. “That’s enough. The villagers know we’re out here and there’s a busy road nearby, someone will let us out soon enough.”

The monster the pair had been hunting turned out to be a pack of monsters, and they had been attacking Geralt and Jaskier from all sides, forcing them backwards into what Geralt had thought was a conveniently abandoned metal shack. Then the door had gotten stuck, and their hiding spot quickly turned into a prison.

Geralt huffed but backed up until he leaned against the opposite wall, a meme two feet away from the door. The shack itself couldn’t be more than three feet by two feet, and it wasn’t even tall enough for Geralt to stand up straight. The witcher assumed that whoever built this must have been insane, or a paranoid witch; it was reinforced with steel and magic, but so small that Geralt felt like he was suffocating. Jaskier was trying to give his witcher as much space as he could, but it still felt as though Geralt had no room.

“We don’t have that kind of time. Air’s running out.”

Jaskier blinked, confused. The air felt just fine to him, and there was a number of small holes in the roof that should be letting in more. “Are you sure? I feel just fine.”

“Hmm” Geralt turned and kicked the door, cursing when pain shot up his foot. 

Jaskier once again touched Geralt’s arm, bracing himself just in case the witcher shook him off. “Please stop, love. I can’t stand seeing you hurt yourself like this. We just have to stay calm and wait for help.” Jaskier paused, seeing an unusual amount of sweat on Geralt’s brow. Now that he was looking, the bard noted a wild, almost panicked look in Geralt’s eyes. “Are you alright?”

“Too warm. Can’t breath.” 

Something clicked in Jaskier’s brain, and his guts twisted with worry. “Geralt, are you claustrophobic?”

Geralt shook his head, already starting to hyperventilate. “That would be ridiculous.”

Needless to say it was not a convincing lie, and Jaskier shook his head sympathetically. “I wish you had told me sooner, sweet witcher. Nevertheless, I’d like to help.”

Jaskier managed to push down on Geralt’s shoulders until he took a seat on the ground, hating how he could feel his lover trembling. “Now look at me, and try to match my breathing. In… out. Again… That’s it, keep going.”

Once Jaskier was convinced that Geralt wouldn’t pass out, he pulled one of the witcher’s knives out of his belt- he’d borrowed it that day before and hadn’t yet returned it, a lucky slip considering most of their things were inaccessible in Roach’s saddlebags right now. 

“I’m going to try something. Just keep breathing for me, alright?”

Geralt didn’t reply, but Jaskier hadn’t expected one. He turned away, slowly sliding his knife into the thin seam between the door and the wall of the shack. There was a chance that the hinges had rusted, and if Jaskier could break them, maybe the door could open… 

Jaskier rammed the knife blade into the old, rusted metal, hissing when his hand slipped over the sharp metal, slicing open his palm. A glance at Geralt, however, showed that he couldn’t waste time whining over it- they needed out, NOW. Jaskier readjusted his grip, crying out when the action pressed on his wound. The metal groaned and creaked-

And then the door fell outwards into the grass outside. 

Jaskier immediately pulled a still shaky Geralt outside, and the change was like flipping a coin. Geralt pulled himself to his feet, and Jaskier beamed when he smiled at him. He had such a pretty smile. “It’s good to be out of there.” Geralt pulled Jaskier in for a kiss, then froze. “You’re bleeding. Was it one of the monsters?”

Aforementioned monsters were thankfully gone, but Geralt was still on high alert, alarmed by the sight of blood dripping down Jaskier’s left forearm. 

“Oh no, this happened when I pried the door open. I think that magic was reinforcing it, but once I destroyed the thing it was enforcing the magic broke. One little cut is well worth it.”

Wordlessly, Geralt went to Roach, who had been patiently waiting nearby, and retrieved a roll of bandages. “That’s not exactly a little cut. You might need stitches.” Geralt proceeded to clean and wrap the wound. Jaskier always marveled at those hands; they could wield a sword or grapple a beast, yet they could also be as gentle as a butterfly.

Geralt finished tying off the bandage, and his gentle touch withdrew. “That should hold until we get back to the village, but you should have a healer look at it. And… uh…”

Jaskier waited patiently, raising an eyebrow at his partner. 

“Thank you. But you shouldn’t have gotten hurt just for me. Just- don’t put anything about this in your songs, okay?”

Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt’s chest in a tight hug. “Of course not, silly. ‘the time Geralt and Jaskier got stuck in a box’ doesn’t really make for a good title anyway. Besides- you were scared, and I wanted to help.”

Geralt relaxed somewhat and the two set off for town.

Being trapped in small spaces was an odd fear for a witcher, Jaskier thought. What could be the reason for it? Whatever it was, for once the bard decided not to pry. He trusted Geralt. If this was something the witcher wanted to talk about, he would. Which meant that Jaskier would likely never find out. 

But honestly? However curious Jaskier was, it was enough that Geralt was okay. 

They would probably rest up, spending the night together in a ratty hotel, and head back out to finish the job early tomorrow morning, in pouring rain if the clouds were any predictor.

As long as Jaskier had Geralt at his side, he couldn’t imagine wanting for anything else.


End file.
